Life is based on energetically open systems, where the environmental conditions determine it as equilibrium. The living equilibrium is the homeostasis. The actual homeostatic state is definitely “constant” despite its energetically open status. The normal healthy state of any living system is in homeostasis, which is not static, but dynamically changes in time, forming a relatively stable state. This relative stability makes it possible to recognize the various individuals despite the fact that millions of their cells actually vanish and millions of those are reborn. The homeostasis is controlled by numerous negative feedback loops, creating both the micro- and macro-structures in dynamic equilibrium. This “vibrating” equilibrium is controlled by oppositely effective physiologic feedback signal-pairs in various time-scales. This forms the actual state definitely “constant” despite its energetically open status (see FIG. 1). The system and its control are complex; they are not only simple sums of their subsystems.
Objective of the present invention is to provide an RF hyperthermia device for personalized treatment and diagnosis based on phase information obtained from homeostasis.
This objective is solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features and embodiments are evident from the description, the examples and the dependent claims.